Book 2: Ice Prince
by Gryffindorgirl746
Summary: Sequel to Monarch Empire: Luke & Ahrianna's youngest is a wizard and goes to Hogwarts. Will someone discover his ice powers? How about his real identity?
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: Prologue_

**This is the sequel of my 'Book 1: Monarch Empire'.**

**You should read the prequel first, but it's not a must.**

**This story plays on Earth at various places in London and mainly at Hogwarts.**

**It starts on 4 May 1991.**

* * *

><p><em>4th of May 1991, Grammauld Place, Chelsea London:<em>

Narcissa Black néé Malfoy sat in the house of her husband's family as her best friend's 11-year-old son came down the stairs.

His name was Abraxus Skywalker, son of the Monarch Empress and the Nubian King, and he was a wizard.

Exactly the reason Abraxus lived with her and not with his biological family.

But Abraxus did know his real identity.

Abraxus went by the name of Draconis 'Draco' Black.

Her own 14-year-old son Herrence also ran down the stairs.

"Abraxus, congratulations with your birthday!" Narcissa said.

"Thanks aunt Narcissa!" Abraxus said.

Narcissa gave Abraxus his birthday present.

Then suddenly an owl flew through the window and landed on the table.

"Not the owls again!" House-Elf Kreacher cried.

"Calm down Kreacher, they do nothing." Naricissa said and took the letter from the owl's beak.

She recognized who sended the letter.

"Abraxus, I see you'll be going to Hogwarts this year too. Just as your mother thought you would." Narcissa said and smiled.

"Yay!" Abraxus cheered.

"But I warn you.." Narcissa sighed. ".. let no one find out who you are or what you are, they'll misjudge you if you show them."

"I understand, don't let them know you're Abraxus Skywalker Amidala and don't show them your ice powers." Abraxus sighed. "I get it!"

"We'll go buy your stuff in august, so that will take a little time." Narcissa said. "Herrence can tell you a bit about Hogwarts."

"Alright aunt Narcissa." Abraxus said and took the letter from his aunt, going upstairs to read it.

* * *

><p><strong>On the train to Hogwarts:<strong>

* * *

><p><em>1st of September 1991, 10.50 AM , King's Cross Station, platform 9 34:_

Abraxus was walking with his cousin Herrence as he saw a messy black haired boy with emerald green eyes and black round glasses.

The boy looked lost.

"Hey, where do you need to go to?" Abraxus asked the boy.

"Platform 9 3/4." the boy answered.

"You're Lucky, we need to go towards that platform too." Abraxus said. "Come!"

The 3 walked to the wall between platform 9 and 10.

"I'm Herrence Black by the way and this is my younger brother Draconis. Nice to meet you." Herrence said.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Harry." the boy said.

"To reach the platform, you need to run straight to the wall. If you're a witch or wizard, you go through it, if you're not, you're a Muggle." Herrence said. "I'm going first!"

Herrence ran to the wall, disappearing into it.

"You go first." Abraxus said. "If you think it's scary, just run."

"Thanks for the tip." Harry said and run to the wall, sliding through it.

Abraxus ran too, also sliding through it and entering platform 9 3/4.

Harry was there too.

"Shall we share a carriage or anything?" Abraxus asked.

"Sure." Harry asked.

Harry & Abraxus got into the train, finding an empty carriage where they sat down.

Herrence surely sat down with his house mates in the Ravenclaw compartment.

"So, in which House do you think you'll end up?" Abraxus asked.

"Probably Hufflepuff." Harry sadly said.

"Don't be sad, it's Always better then Slytherin." Abraxus said.

"How about you?" Harry asked.

"I hope for Gryffindor, dad was in that one too. But Ravenclaw wouldn't be so worse, as long as it is not Slytherin." Abraxus said. "My uncle is one and he's freaking me out, my cousins too."

"What's so wrong with Slytherin?" Harry asked. "I grew up like a Muggle, so I don't know a thing!"

"There will be lots of people who don't know a thing about the Wizarding World. More as 50 per cent are Muggleborn, there are only 10 students who know everything about the Wizarding World." Abraxus said. "And about Slytherin, the Darkest wizards & witches only end up in that House."

"I'll try to remember that. For me it was pretty hard to realize I was a wizard when I got that letter. My aunt & uncle wouldn't let me go." Harry said.

"No worries. Your character will decide which House you're in and I do not see a Slytherin in you." Abraxus said.

"Thanks." Harry said. "Neighter are you."

* * *

><p><em>1st of September 1991, 8 PM, Hogwarts, Scotish Highlands:<em>

Abraxus (Draconis) and Harry stepped out of the train.

A half-giant was calling all first years.

"Look, it's Hagrid." Harry said.

"You know him?" Abraxus asked.

"He convinced my aunt & uncle to let me go." Harry said.

"Let's go." Abraxus said.

They walked with the 38 other new students towards a lake, where they got into boats.

They crossed the lake and walked up the mountain to the castle, where a strict lady opened up.

"This are all the first years from this year Minerva.

"Thank you Hagrid. Children, follow me." the lady, Minerva, said and let them in.

They all followed her to the Great Hall.

"This is really exiting." Harry said.

"It is." Abraxus said. "I can't wait!"

Minerva opened the doors and they all walked into the Grand Hall where 4 long tables were standing with 10 empty places at the beginning of the table.

She opened up a scroll. "If I read out your name, you come forward and you'll get sorted.

And the sorting would be done by a hat. A. Simple. Black. Hat.

"Hannah Abbot."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Draconis Black."

"Gryffindor!"

"Susan Bones."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Terry Boot."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Lavender Brown."

"Gryffindor!"

"Millicent Bullstrode."

"Slytherin!"

"Vincent Crabbe."

"Slytherin."

"Fay Dunray."

"Gryffindor!"

"Seamus Finnigan."

"Gryffindor!"

"Justin Flench-Flenchy."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Anthonie Goldstein."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Gregory Goyle."

"Slytherin!"

"Hermione Granger."

"Gryffindor!"

"Lee Jordan."

"Gryffindor!"

"Neville Longbottom."

"Gryffindor!"

"Druella Malfoy."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Theodore Malfoy."

"Slytherin!"

"Pansy Parkinson."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Padma Patil."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Paravati Patil."

"Gryffindor!"

"Harry Potter."

"Gryffindor!"

"Dean Thomas."

"Gryffindor!"

"Lisa Turpin."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Ronald Weasley."

"Slytherin!"

"Blaise Zabini."

"Slytherin."

As all students sat down at their House tables, the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, stood up.

"Today, 40 new children have entered this special world of witchcraft." Dumbledore spoke. "But also a part of the Galactic Monarch Empire. A lot of you are unfamiliar with the Monarch Empire and you will learn to know it's rules and it's Rulers. But first, we have a banquet."

He clapped in his hands and the food appeared on the tables.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Being Helpful_

**Hi, it's me again.**

**Hoped you liked last chapter, well, here's another one!**

**Read & Review!**

* * *

><p>After 2 months on Hogwarts, Abraxus knew his way around and had acctually made friends with Harry and the other Gryffindor boys.<p>

All first years were social to each other, except one Muggleborn girl named Hermione Granger.

She was a know-it-all according to the Slytherins.

But to Abraxus she seemed nice, but she covered it up with a defence line of knowledge and loneliness.

He decided to change that.

One day after class, when Hermione ran off to the library, Abraxus followed her.

He found her, crying behind a pile of books.

"Go away!" Hermione said.

"I'm not going anywhere." Abraxus said and sat down near her. "I want to know why you're doing this to yourself all the time."

"Haven't you heard! I'm not accepted around here!" Hermione said, bursting out in tears again.

"I'm not one of those guys who want to destroy your life and make you an outcast." Abraxus said. "I will help you."

"How will you do that?" Hermione asked, looking to him with red wet eyes. "No one can help me!"

"You don't let them in, that's the problem. You cover up who you really are cause you're ashamed." Abraxus said. "But there's no reason to. And you need to put down your defences, where are you so afraid of?"

Hermione stared at him. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"If I don't believe you, you may turn me into a frog!" Abraxus said.

Hermione laughed.

Abraxus wiped away her tears. "So, tell me."

Hermione sighed. "I'm afraid of falling in love, after my ex broke up before summer."

"Many people cry over a broken heart. Tell me, who is he? Probably a big jerk." Abraxus asked.

"He is a jerk, but he's in Slytherin." Hermione said.

"What kind of Slytherin would have a Muggleborn girlfriend? They mostly only socialize with other Purebloods." Abraxus asked in confuse.

"I didn't even know he was a wizard." Hermione said. "And I didn't know he was, not before I saw him on the train two months ago." Hermione replied.

"Don't cry over him. You will find another love soon, don't be afraid. Let your heart decide what is wrong and what is right." Abraxus said to her.

"You're sweet you know. You know how to make people at ease even if you don't know them." Hermione said.

"I just like to help people." Abraxus said and smiled. "C'mon. Shall we be friends?"

Hermione looked at him. "I-I-I'm h-honored."

Abraxus stood up and held out his hand, smiling to her.

Hermione slowly took his hand and he helped her up.

Together, they walked out of the library, passing the 5 first years Slytherin.

One boy in paticular looked at them with jealousy in his eyes.

That boy had red hair and brown eyes.

That boy's name was Ronald Weasley, the only Weasley in Slytherin.

Abraxus didn't care, right now, Hermione's happiness was the most important thing.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Quidditch_

**This chapter will be more about the lessons at Hogwarts.**

**I don't own a thing!**

* * *

><p>Abraxus &amp; Hermione had become best friends and were a real team together with Harry.<p>

For Abraxus, it was still hard to hide who he really was, but it was for his own protection.

Classes were sometimes a bit.. uhm... weird to him.

All because Abraxus was used to call some of his teachers by their first name, their Potions teacher Severus Snape for example, he was his uncle.

Today they had a very long day: first hour Transfugration with the Ravenclaws, then a dubble hour Potions with the Slytherins, then a dubble hour Herbiology with the Hufflepuffs, then a dubble hour History of Magic with the Slytherins and then another freaking hour with the Slytherins in Fly class.

* * *

><p>The 3 friends, Abraxus, Hermione &amp; Harry, walked into the classroom in the dungeons after a stressful hour of Transfigration.<p>

"I hope professor Snape isn't as bad as he looks like." Harry wished.

"I hope Fred & George were just exaggerating the whole business." Hermione said.

Abraxus kept quiet. Hiding his real identity was even more difficult then he thought it was.

"Why are you so quiet today?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing, just some family business..." Abraxus replied and walked to their place in the front, sitting down on the stool.

He opened his books and waited until their teacher, professor Severus Snape, was standing in the front before looking up.

"I hope you all read the first 10 pages of the book." Snape said. "Cause we'll make a potion with those ingredients."

'Great, uncle Severus is in this game too...' Abraxus thought and laid his head on the book. 'Who isn't?'

* * *

><p>After that dubble hour, Herbiology was a heaven of freedom.<p>

The teacher, professor Sprout, belonged to Abraxus's favorites.

But she was one of the exeptions who didn't know the real him.

'Maybe it's better like this.' Abraxus thought while helping his partner Neville with a plant. 'Nobody needs to know that I really am Prince Abraxus Thomas Cliegg Skywalker Amidala, second heir to the Imperial Throne and future Magican of Ice and Snow.'

"Draco?" Neville's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry, what is it?" Abraxus asked.

"You're holding your plant to tight..." Neville replied.

Abraxus looked at the plant he was holding in his hands, which was screaming it out.

"Sorry little one." he said and put it in the bigger pot. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Abraxus really didn't know why he was talking to that plant.

* * *

><p>And just as always, History of Magic was really boring.<p>

But then professor Coffin started to tell about the Imperial Royal family.

For Abraxus it was old news, but for his classmates it was an interresting topic.

Still he heard everything, about his parents, his 3 older brothers, and about himself.

"Young Prince Abraxus Skywalker Amidala was born in the early morning of 5 May 1980, under the ice cold full moon shining through the windows of the hospital room." Coffin said in his boring voice. "He became the second heir to the Imperial Throne for if his older brother Anakin, the concurrent Crown Prince, wouldn't make it to the age of 23."

'I know I should listen like this is not about me, but I know everything about myself. Only if my parents told the Galaxy something I don't know of.' Abraxus thought, this was going to be a long difficult day of lessons.

* * *

><p>Their first flying lesson would be today.<p>

Their teacher was madam Hooch, the Quidditch coach.

She walked over the grass field where 10 brooms were lying left and 10 were lying right.

The Slytherins took the right brooms, the Gryffindors the left ones.

"Alright class, today we'll call up your broom. Go stand on it's left and hand out your right hand before you call 'Up!'." madam Hooch explained and demonstrated it.

The broom next to her flew in her hand. "Now it's up to you."

All students did what madam Hooch did.

With Abraxus & Harry, the broom flew in their hands after the 1st try while the broom rolled over by Hermione and flew in her hand the 3rd time she called up.

The most Slytherins had luck too, their broom flew in their hands also the 1st time.

They laughed when Neville Longbottom, a clumsy Gryffindor, didn't manage to get the broom up.

"Just take your time Neville, don't listen to them." Abraxus kindly whispered.

"Thank you Draco." Neville said and smiled.

"Hey, it's my duty to help you right?" Abraxus asked. "We Gryffindors are brave, we stand together and we'll help each other no matter what."

"You're right about that. But I think I would've fitted better in Hufflepuff like my mother." Neville said.

"Neville." Abraxus started, putting a hand on Neville's right shoulder. "There's a reason that Sorting Hat put you in Gryffindor, it might have found actual Gryffindor bravery in your character. Whatever it is, you'll be brave in the future Neville, you're one of us and we'll never back down."

"And I think you should've fitted better in Ravenclaw. You're very wise for someone of our age." Neville said.

"Thank you." Abraxus said and smiled to his Housemate.

"Just stop helping that useless kid." it was a voice Abraxus know to well, Theodore Malfoy.

Abraxus turned to his 'adopted' cousin. "You are not like we are Malfoy. You're a snake, we are lions, true opposites. Don't you see you shouldn't mess with our business? You may be a rich Pureblood Heir, but we Gryffindors are brave and strong, the only things we need to be to be our true selves!"

Everyone looked at Abraxus.

The Slytherin girls started to gossip badly where he got that wishdom from, but the Gryffindor girls talked in a positive way.

"Was Ravenclaw not better for him?" a girl, Paravati Patil, asked.

"Well, he's brave anyways." another girl, Lavender Brown, said.

"And handsome as he talks." a 3rd girl, Fay Dunray, said.

"Mr Black, Mr Malfoy, stop this fight and go back to your places!" madam Hooch said.

"Of course professor!" Abraxus said and turned around, walking back to Harry & Hermione.

"Whoa, that was really brave of you!" Hermione said in a smile.

"Thanks." Abraxus said. 'Yeah, that's my dad in me.'

"Okay, step on your brooms and jump up as I said 3." madam Hooch said.

Everyone stepped on their brooms as it was told.

But Neville was afraid and jumped to early.

"Mr Longbottom, get down!" madam Hooch called, but Neville got up higher.

"I'll catch him!" Abraxus said and got into the sky towards Neville.

"Mr Black!" madam Hooch called.

"Grab my hand!" Abraxus said and held out his hand.

Neville tried, but he fell.

Abraxus ducked down, catching Neville just in time.

As they landed, madam Hooch came up to them.

"Mr Black, please come with me." she said.

Abraxus turned to Harry & Hermione before walking with madam Hooch.

They gave him worried faces, just like all the other Gryffindors.

The Slytherins just smirked.

* * *

><p>Madam Hooch took him to the 3rd floor and knocked on a door.<p>

Professor Minerva McGonagal opened up.

"What is it Rolanda?" she asked.

"Young mr Black here catched mr Longbottom just in time after he fell. He's pretty good in it." madam Hooch replied.

McGonagall looked at Abraxus, giving him a smile. "That's just where Oliver Wood is looking for, bring mr Black to him. He's in the Quidditch office on the left."

'I am going to be on the Quidditch Team of Gryffindor? As what?' Abraxus questioned in his mind.

When they found the Quidditch offices, madam Hooch opened the red door where a golden lion stood on.

A tall boy with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes sat behind his desk in Quidditch robes.

"Madam Hooch, what a surprise!" the boy said. "And who may this young boy be?"

"Mr Wood, meet Draconis Black. He'll be your new Seeker." madam Hooch replied with a smile.

'What?! I'm gonna be a Seeker?' Abraxus asked in his mind.

Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor Team Captain, looked at him. "I guess a Nimbus 2000 should fit his shape."

"You have any lessons after this?" madam Hooch asked.

"No, I don't." Abraxus politely replied.

"You know a few things about Quidditch?" Oliver asked.

"Uhm, my dad wrote letters about how the game is put together." Abraxus replied.

And that was not a lie, Sirius Black had indeed told him about Quidditch in a few letters after he was 'adopted' by Narcissa.

"That's good. I expect you to be on the Quidditch feeld tomorrow morning, it's a saturday anyways." Oliver said.

"Okay." Abraxus said. "So, see ya tomorrow?"

"Until tomorrow." Oliver said and smiled.

Abraxus left the room, still stunned what had happened.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: Walking Through 3 1/2 Years_

**I am a bit rushing this because I need Abraxus to show his Ice Powers, sorry for this!**

**-Gryffindorgirl746**

* * *

><p>The 1st year was nothing what Abraxus had expected it to be.<p>

In the basement underneath the castle had been a stone that could make people immortal and Voldemort, Harry's archenemy, wanted to have it.

With help of Abraxus and Hermione, Harry could stop Voldemort form taking it and save the world.

But Abraxus had also helped with some use of the Force powers that were coming from both his biological lines.

* * *

><p>The 2nd year was crazy and scary.<p>

There had been another secret room underneath Hogwarts, the Chamber of Secrets, which contained a big Basilisk snake that could kill people with their eyes.

Some Muggleborns had been turned into stone instead of being killed, they had turned into stone because they hadn't looked straight into it's eyes.

Hermione had been one of them, but she had proved it had to be the Heir of Slytherin: it had to be lord Voldemort.

It was proof Voldemort had actually returned.

But Harry destroyed him again, by ripping the diary Ginny Weasley, now a 1st year Slytherin, completely apart.

* * *

><p>The 3rd year, it was a stupid year.<p>

Only a few beings, like Herrence and Abraxus, knew that Sirius Black was innocent of the reasons he had been put in Azkaban first place.

Sirius Black had escaped, the very night before Harry had left Privet Drive 4 after some disagreement with his Muggle aunt & uncle.

Abraxus had tried to prove the innocence of his adopted father, but no Gryffindor dared to listen, only professor Remus Lupin, their new teacher DADA, Dumbledore, his uncle Snape, Harry and Hermione.

Only them were enough.

They helped Sirius into the castle to murder the 'rat' of Ronald Weasley.

But they didn't manage to kill it.

But Harry found his Godfather, the only family member he had left.

But there was still the real truth about Harry's identity, something he didn't even know.

Only the adults, Abraxus and Herrence knew about it.

* * *

><p>The 4th year was all about trust.<p>

The Triwizard Tournament had started and Abraxus somehow had been chosen to take part in the games.

It could've divided the 3 friends, but it somehow didn't.

But others didn't trust him anymore, because they thought he had cheated.

The Slytherins were surily trying to make him black, but Abraxus didn't back down.

Like his biological father had Always said, 'Backing down is not the option, it only shows your weaknesses. Stay strong for yourself and the ones you truly trust.'

Abraxus followed up his father's advices, he had to use all the wishdom to get through the Tounament.

Surprisingly, he won the Dragon Fight, avoided angry Mer and faced Voldemort when he truly returned to an alive person.

But no one believed him.

Only the teachers of Hogwarts did, and his Gryffindor friends.

Abraxus knew that this could mean war between his true heiritage and who he pretended to be.

But he somehow knew, he couldn't hide it after he turned 15 in May.

He would have to reveal the truth of his heiritage, or otherwise, Voldemort would find out on his own one day.

And that was completely not the real plan...

* * *

><p><strong>I'm moving on to the 5th year. That will be the moment Abraxus has to reveal he is the Prince.<strong>

**Hope you like it!**

**Please keep reading and leave a review if you want to.**

**Even criticism is welcome if it helps me with my writing or my grammar...**

**-Gryffindorgirl746**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: Doroles Umbridge the Evil Witch_

**Here it starts! Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Abraxus sat on the train to Hogwarts.<p>

He would be going for his 5th year now.

Abraxus looked at his hands, which were now covered by black gloves.

He sighed, he couldn't let anyone know, well, not yet. Not until it would be actually needed.

Harry & Hermione found him and sat down with him.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing in paticular." Abraxus lied.

She looked at him like she didn't believe him, but didn't question further.

Abraxus looked out of the window, seeing the snowy clouds coming closer, and it was only September.

"What?" Harry asked as he followed Abraxus's eyes. "Snowstormclouds in September?"

"Looks like it will be a cold year." Hermione replied.

Abraxus looked down, he knew that those clouds were not just snowstormclouds, it were Moodclouds.

If he would be angry, the snow would fall.

If he would be happy, the sun was shining right through it.

Abraxus took a small pocketbook from his pocket and a pensil, starting to write a letter to his mother, his biological one: Empress Ahrianna the Magnificent.

He ripped the letter out of the pocket book and put it in an envelope, bounding it to the leg of his 'owl'.

The owl was actually a robot, but he really looked like a real owl.

Abraxus let the owl out, bringing the letter through space to the Imperial Ice Palace on Coruscant.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in a Galaxy far far away from here, on the planet Coruscant:<strong>

* * *

><p>Empress Ahrianna the Magnificent sat on her throne in her Ice Palace on Coruscant as an owl flew in.<p>

It was the robot owl of her youngest son.

She saw there was a letter from him.

Ahrianna took the letter, opened it and read it:

* * *

><p><em>Dear mom,<em>

_I'm afraid I can't hide my Ice powers from those people here, they're pretty curious._

_Harry & Hermione are my best friends and I'm trying to hide all those secrets, but they will find out unfortunately._

_Anyways, we'll have just another DADA teacher, a woman from the Ministry of Magic named Doroles Umbridge._

_She really seems to hate me already. Does she know who I am? Well, if she does my cover is blown._

_I guess all Gryffindors will be the dupe again. Since the Ministry doesn't believe a thing of Voldemorts return, they say I'm a liar._

_But they don't know who I am and what I can do._

_Can I get permission to freeze Umbridge or anything? All Gryffindors surily will hate her and uncle Severus too._

_Say to Anakin I said hello._

_With love from y__our youngest son,_

_Imperial Prince Abraxus Thomas Amidala Skywalker_

* * *

><p>Ahrianna laid down the letter besides her.<p>

She desired to see her youngest son again, it had been so long ago, since the day he showed magical powers.

Ahrianna had personally heard from Sirius & Narcissa that everything was going well with him, truly being his father's son.

"Milady? Is there anything wrong?" a Red Guard asked.

Ahrianna got an idea.

"Ready my Starcruiser, I am leaving for Hogwarts next hour." she said.

"Of course milady." a second Red Guard said.

Ahrianna got up from her Throne, went out of the room to put on her dark blue ice dress.

She would surprise the Ministry of Magic with her apparance.

On the way to her ship, she crossed her husband, Luke Amidala Skywalker, the King of Naboo.

"Hello honey." he said and kissed her. "Where are you going now?"

"I'm going to Hogwarts, I got a letter from Abraxus. I'm going to help him with his powers." Ahrianna replied.

"He's the Ice Prince, isn't he?" Luke asked.

"He is." Ahrianna replied.

"Then I'm coming with you." Luke said.

"But how about Naboo?" Ahrianna asked.

"The twins can handle it, just as Anakin will do it for you. You know that the Crown Princes are in charge when we're gone." Luke replied.

"You're actually trusting the twins?" Ahrianna asked. "They're just as rebelish as your friends from Rogue Squardon!"

"I know, that's why I lay the power in their hands, seeing how they do it without me." Luke replied and laughed.

"Anakin is wise, but really? Lukas & Lucan will have the Palace destroyed in no time!" Ahrianna said. "You better stay."

"I made my decision Ahria." Luke said, gripping her shoulders. "I will come with you, I know you don't trust the twins, but they'll save themselves."

"Alright!" Ahrianna said.

But their sons came up to them.

"You two ain't leaving without us!" Lucan, the older Skywalker twin, said.

Ahrianna rolled her eyes, her boys did not only look like their father, they were EXACTLY like him, expecially the twins.

"We want to see our little brother. The Gouvernors can do the ruling." Lukas, the younger twin, said.

"Well, if you really want that, get into your mom's Starcruiser. We're leaving for Hogwarts." Luke said.

"Yay!" cheered the twins.

* * *

><p><strong>Back on Earth on 2 September in the morning:<strong>

* * *

><p>Abraxus was playing with his fork as Doroles Umbridge stood up to say some things.<p>

"May I remind you, all 5th year students shall have a blood test. The tests will start in the next 2 days." Umbridge said.

Abraxus dropped his fork. 'OH NO!' screamed his mind.

"Abraxus? What's wrong with you today?" Neville asked.

But Abraxus didn't reply, he ran out of the Great Hall with everyone staring at him.

He didn't care about it.

"SITH SPIT!" Abraxus cursed. "IN THE 9 SITH HELLS WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS!?"

"What kind of cursing is that?" a very familiar voice asked.

Abraxus turned around.

It was Luna Lovegood.

Nah, she wasn't exactly that eighter.

Just as in Harry & Hermione's cases, she had been adopted directly after birth to protect them. Oh, and Pansy Parkinson, a Slytherin girl.

"Sorry, I am used to that kind of cursing from my parents. They're... close to the Empress and her family as you see." Abraxus tried to explain.

"It's alright, you don't have to explain it." Luna said.

"Thanks Luna." Abraxus said.

"But why did you run from the Great Hall?" Luna curiously asked.

"It's Umbridge okay, I can't stand her." Abraxus replied, cursing under his breath. "I HATE HER."

"She's evil indeed. But I want to let you know, I believe you." Luna said.

Abraxus knew that this was about last year's event.

"That's good to know. But some are still too stubborn to listen huh?" he said.

"Sometimes, the Ministry must not pretend lies. I know you speak the truth, your Aura is bright blue, just as your parents's." Luna said.

"You know my parents?" Abraxus asked.

"I know you are the Ice Prince. But don't worry, I won't tell anyone, don't be afraid for that." Luna replied after seeing Abraxus in a shock. "Ravenclaws are trustworthy. Well, not all of them. Cho Chang for example. She's a gossip queen, just like Lavender Brown in your House."

"Thank you Luna." Abraxus said. "I hope you know who you are yourself."

Luna smiled. "I know I was born as Valarie Black."

Abraxus had to smile too. Luna was exactly the type of friend he needed right now.

Suddenly, the ground shaked.

"What is this?" Luna asked.

Abraxus knew the engine sound. "It's my mother's Starcruiser!" he replied.

"Your biological mother's?" Luna asked.

"Who else would have a Starcruiser? Narcissa Black doesn't have one!" Abraxus replied and he ran outside, where all the other students were too.

Luna stopped right beside him.

Umbridge walked up to the Starcruiser as the swaybridge rolled out.

3 male figures walked out, wearing black robes and a long cape with a hood. All made of black leather, their boots and gloves too.

"And who may you 3 be?" Umbridge asked on a highly tone.

"You better see that for yourself." a deep male voice from above the swaybridge replied.

Everyone looked at the tall muscled man where that voice belonged to.

"It's the King of Naboo!" some random Slytherin girl called.

"The King!" girls shouted.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6: The Empress_

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Abraxus saw his father walking there, out of the ship, guarded by Red Guards..<p>

His brothers were fully clothed in black leather Jedi robes.

"And now, I want you to meet my wife." his father announced and guestured at the tall woman in the door of the ship, dressed in a dark blue ice dress.

It was his mother, the Empress.

"Bow for the mighty Empress!" Red Guards called on the same time. "Empress Ahrianna Amidala Skywalker néé Palpatine the Magnificent!"

Abraxus watched his mother walking out of the ship, freezing the ground once her ice heels touched the ground.

All students were surprised by the power.

"I presume you must be the one my youngest son wrote about, Doroles Umbridge it was right?" the Empress asked.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not familiar with the name Abraxus Amidala Skywalker." Umbridge said.

"That's because of his dubble identity." the Empress said, looking to the door where she saw Abraxus with a very familiar girl. "Hello there son."

"Mom!" Abraxus said and ran into his mother's arms, hugging her.

"I'm glad you're safe Ab." his mother said.

People started to whisper things, but Abraxus didn't care.

But he was afraid for Harry's & Hermione's reactions to all this.

"Son." it was his father speaking.

Abraxus looked up to see his father standing proudly next to his mother.

"You're exactly looking as I expected you would look like." his father said.

"Thanks dad." Abraxus said and hugged his father too.

"How about us?" that was obviously Lukas.

"How can I forget my own brothers guys?" Abraxus asked.

Anakin laughed.

"This is not possible! You're lying!" Umbridge said in anger.

"What is a lie?" the Empress asked.

"That boy is a Black-!" Umbridge started, but the Nubian King shut her up.

"Our son was adopted by the Black family to protect him from Voldemort as long as they could. Narcissa and Sirius are our closest friends and we trust them to watch over them, their own son Herrence would be like Anakin, the older respectful brother." the Nubian King said. "And I politely ask you to not yell at my wife like that. If you do, you're gaining powerful enemies for the Ministry."

"Doroles, I think it's better for you to not talk with the Empress or the Nubian King or any of their sons." it was Dumbledore speaking. "I put a lot of negotaition work in my friendship with the Imperial Senate, I will not let you ruin that."

"What?" Umbridge asked in surprise, as if she was all new with this.

"I see you have not been informed that Hogwarts is a part of the Galactic Empire since the Empress here got on the Throne." Dumbledore spoke. "Then you know it now. And I hope, that once when Voldemort is truly death, Muggle Earth and the rest of the Wizarding World will be a part too."

"You have an Alliance with those... aliens?!" Umbridge almost yelled.

"And that's your new teacher DADA?" Anakin asked his little brother.

"Nah, I don't care. It will never get any worse then this." Abraxus replied.

"You're sure?" Lukas asked.

"Maybe you shouldn't be..." Lucan advised and pointed at the angry Doroles Umbridge.

Abraxus stepped forward. "Sir Dumbledore, may I say something to ms Umbridge before she freaks out?"

"Go ahead young Prince." Dumbledore said and stepped back.

Abraxus turned to his parents, who guestured him to do it.

"Ms. Umbridge, I know you may hate half-humans, but that's no reason to call my parents aliens, cause they're fully human." Abraxus spoke on his formal Princely politic tone. "I have lived with Narcissa Black my whole life and Sirius was last year also present. And you have to know, we have proof that Sirius Orion Black didn't kill James and Lily Potter, neighter betraying them. If I could I would show you, but I believe Sirius Black never had any Trail to stand, he was put directly in Azkaban while the real traitor, Peter Petigrew, got away with it. Transforming into a rat after cutting his finger off is pretty smart, but you leave Sirius Black as a witness."

"If the Ministry would give Sirius Black a fair Trail to stand, we can hear the truth. I know you will not trust us, but let us show you what you want to see." Abraxus spoke. "Cause you know, the Potters wouldn't have liked it that no one would ever justify their deaths."

Umbridge was stunned, she didn't know what to say.

The whole school was stunned, no one dared to say a word, afraid for an argument with the young Prince.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7: Different Presence_

**Well, hope you guys like it.**

**R&R please!**

* * *

><p>After the scene back on the courtyard that morning, all Slytherins were suddenly polite to Abraxus and called him 'Your Highness' while the Gryffindors denied him.<p>

But that didn't matter, he only wanted to know what Harry, Hermione and Neville thought off it.

All 3 of them had avoided him the whole afternoon and morning.

Maybe he had a chance to talk to them in the evening or something.

"Hey Abraxus, what's wrong?" Anakin asked.

"I just haven't talked to my 3 best friends yet. I just want to know, what they think about me being the Ice Prince." Abraxus replied.

"I guess one of them is there." Anakin said and pointed in a direction.

Abraxus looked up in the direction Anakin pointed at, seeing Neville.

"Neville?" Abraxus said on an asking tone and walked to Neville.

"Why didn't you tell us all this?" Neville asked, clearly not angry, rather surprised.

"I had to keep it a secret. Voldemort really dislikes my mother and my ice powers aren't exactly helping at all." Abraxus sighed. "I had to Neville. If Voldemort kills me and my brothers, the Empire will be in great danger."

"I understand." Neville said.

Anakin left the two alone, going upwards to the 3rd floor.

Abraxus looked at him. "Really?" he asked.

"No one can help it the way they are born. And if you have to hide your identity from friends to protect yourself and the ones you love, that's okay by me." Neville replied.

"Thank you so much for understanding all this Neville. You're really the greatest friend I ever had." Abraxus said. "This really means a lot to me."

"No problem. You were always there when I was weak and when Malfoy bullied me, you were always stading up bravely for the ones who were weaker." Neville said.

"You know Neville, you're also brave yourself. You wouldn't be a Gryffindor if you weren't, you only have to find that deep inside you. And I know, you could be just like me." Abraxus said, smiling to Neville.

"Abraxus, no one can be as brave as you are. You're the son on the bravest man in the Galaxy, the Nubian King himself. You're a listener, someone we need around here, we Gryffindor's would really miss you, expecially me." Neville said.

"You're always nice to other people, downing yourself with that. But I am going to show you that you can be just as brave as me." Abraxus said. "You're not less then me or my brothers."


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8: Death Eater Order_

**If anything about the grammar or spelling is wrong, just tell me!**

* * *

><p>The Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort, sat at the end of the table, waiting for some of his loyal servants to arrive.<p>

"My Lord, the Malfoys and the Crabbes are her together with Mrs Lestrange." Peter Pettigrew said.

"Let them in." Voldemort ordered.

The 5 Death Eaters, all clothed in black robes, walked into the room.

"My Lord, may we ask why you called us?" Mr Crabbe (Vincent Sr.) asked.

"A very good question Vincent." Voldemort replied. "I called you here because our archenemy, the Galactic Empress, has landed on Earth."

Mr Malfoy (Lucius) gasped for a moment.

Mrs Lestrange (Bellatrix) got very angry when she heard that.

"That dirty traitorous Halfblood! Ugh! I can't believe she's my cousin-in-law!" she screamed out, stamping on the ground and waving her arms hysterically.

"Calm down Bellatrix." Mrs Malfoy (Edoradella) said. "We know you hate her really much, but do you really need to be so hysterical about it?"

"Edoradella is kinda right." Mrs Crabbe (Doraguetta) said. "Why making heist as we also could calm down and try to kill their allies first?"

"That's a very smart idea Doraguetta." Voldemort said. "Bellatrix, I need you to pick one of the young possible Death Eaters who will forfill this mission and become a Death Eater."

"As you wish, my Lord." Bellatrix said and left the room with Pettigrew.

Lucius just watched Bellatrix leave.

Bellatrix had nothing to lose; her husband died in Azkaban last year before the massa break-out, her parents were death, her younger sister Andromeda was a traitor because married a Muggle and her last alive cousin Sirius had a friends-for-life bond with the King of Naboo.

His own sister was also a traitor since she married Sirius Black and she was way to close with the Empress.

But Lucius knew he stood in front of a very hard decision: staying loyal to the Dark Lord and risk his life and that of his wife and son, or going into hiding for the rest of his life as Muggle or he could betray the Dark Lord and make a bond with the Empress to safe the life of his son and the future Malfoy family.

"Where are you thinking about?" Edoradella asked.

"Nothing. Just something I have to do at the Ministry this week." Lucius lied, not even knowing why he lied.

Edoradella shot him an unbelieving glare, but she didn't ask further.

'I can't hide this from her long enough to win the Empress's trust. One way or another, she will discover. That's what you get by marrying a smart woman.' Lucius thought. 'I just have to handle fast.'

He looked at Voldemort, who was talking to Vincent Crabbe Sr.

Lucius left the room in silence as his wife talked with Doraguetta Crabbe.

This time, he wanted to do something good. But how was he gonna do that?

That was the question that went around in his head, looking for that one answer he just didn't know...

Now he knew it!

Lucius slightly cursed the idea that came up in him, because he had to go to Hogwarts.

And the Empress was there too.

That might become a slight problem as he would try to reach his old friend Severus Snape.

'I hope he still sees me as a friend.' Lucius thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope this is good enough.<strong>

**-Gryffindorgirl746**


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9: The Battle_

**I know this is rushed, but I need to finish this to publish Book 3.**

**I hope to publish it all as soon as possible.**

**I really have lots of fics unfinished, I really need to finish all of them before publishing more.**

* * *

><p>It was 2 May 1998.<p>

The Jedi Masters and Knights were all present at the battlefield.

All of them were standing behind their Grand Master, the King of Naboo.

Sirius Black and Severus Snape were there as well.

"This never can be a good idea." Sirius said.

"Have faith in Ahrianna Sirius, she knows what she's doing." Severus said. "You know her longer than that."

"That's not where I'm talking about. I just can't believe that it got this far." Sirius said. "And it's not good to be in another people's war."

"This is our war too." Severus said. "We're wizards, but we choose the side of the Galactic Empire."

"We're still aliens to Voldemort and his followers." Sirius said. "I don't want to think about what happens if we lose this battle."

"We won't lose Sirius." Severus said. "King Luke is a true warrior, he survived many more battles than we did."

"That's where I'm afraid for." Sirius said.

"What?" Severus asked.

"Why I am afraid. I'm scared that Luke will die and that all of his heirs will be killed so Mara has to take over the whole Empire." Sirius replied.

"Abraxus is very strong. If any of Luke's heirs survives, it'll be Abraxus." Severus asured. "He's the strongest and has the most powerful will of the 4 of them."

"I hope you're right." Sirius said, not sure of anything.

"They're coming!" a Rebel scout called.

"Make ready for the attack!" the General, Kyle Katarn, shouted.

Black figures entered the school, trying to catch the students.

But they were protected by the Jedi, who deflected the curses with their sabers.

Abraxus defended the 1st year students with his ice powers, shooting ice icicles at the Death Eaters.

"There's no end!" Kennth Hamner called.

"Just wait!" Mara Jade yelled before taking on Bellatrix Lestrange in a one-to-one duel.

"I hope the King is right!" Rosh Penin shouted.

"Have faith!" his compagnion Jaden Korr said.

Suddenly the Wookies attacked too, shooting arrows with their crossbows to defend the 3rd and 2nd year students.

Then Abraxus saw Voldemort.

He narrowed his eyes.

Voldemorts snake Nagini was there too.

"Well well well, the young Abraxus Skywalker, the Galactic Ice Prince." Voldemort said, laughing evilly.

"You won't win this war." Abraxus said. "You know the ending."

"I already have won." Voldemort said. "Look all around you! No Jedi stands a chance against my Death Eater army!"

"Then we think different about that!" some male voice yelled.

The voice was familiar to Abraxus, but he couldn't get a face in front of his eyes where the voice belonged to.

Then Voldemort got hit on the back of his head.

Voldemort fell on the ground and Abraxus could see the face behind the voice he just heard: Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa's brother.

"Thank you for saving me." Abraxus said, looking at him.

"I don't want to be in your father's bad book, or in your mother's. I know how powerful they are." Lucius said, trying to defend himself from the evil snake.

Abraxus froze the snake like a sculpture.

"Thanks." Lucius said.

"Kill it." Abraxus said.

"What?" Lucius asked.

"Just kill that damn snake." Abraxus said, almost slapping his forehead.

"Uhm...? How?" Lucius asked. "He's frozen."

"I'll do it. Stand back." a very familiar voice said. It was Neville.

Lucius stepped back just before a familiar sword ripped off the snake's head.

And that did hurt Voldemort too.

Abraxus drew his wand. "It's over for you, Voldemort." he said. "Tonight, the good shall win again and there is no more thread to my mother's Galactic United Empire."

"I'm immortal." Voldemort said.

"Not anymore." Abraxus said. "My friends Harry and Hermione hunted down all of your Horcuxes and my mom destroyed them with her ice powers. You're mortal again, Tom."

"No... that can't be true!" it were Voldemort's last words.

"Avada Kedavra!" Abraxus called, pointing his wand at Voldemort.

The green light of the curse left the end of his wand and hit Voldemort in his chest.

That was the moment Voldemort started to fall apart in small pieces, all flying into the air.

"It's over." Neville said.

"Yes, it really is." Abraxus said.

* * *

><p><strong>If you want to know how this ends, find me on Prezi under my name Aylis Oomen.<strong>

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please check out 'Book 3: True Fate'.**


End file.
